beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bea Miller
Bea Miller (born: Beatrice Annika Miller; February 7, 1999) is an American singer, songwriter and actress. Miller came in ninth place on season two of The X Factor . She is signed to Hollywood Records and Syco Music. Her debut EP was released in 2014 and her debut album Not an Apology was released on July 24, 2015. Career 2012: The X Factor (US) Miller performed the following songs on The X Factor: 2013–2015: Record deal and Not an Apology On April 11, 2013, it was officially announced that she was signed to Syco Music and Hollywood Records, making the first collaborative arrangement between these two labels. Shortly after the ending of the second season of The X Factor, Miller changed her name to simply Bea Miller. Her album was released in 2015 with the lead singles being "Young Blood" and "Fire n Gold". The cover art is a picture of Miller, sitting down holding a sharpie, stylized with sharpie marks around her. She uploaded her new song "Rich Kids" to YouTube, in 2014 and it will be included in Not an Apology. Her single, "Young Blood", received over 150,000 views in less than a week. She released a clip of a new song called "Enemy Fire". "Enemy Fire" premiered on her own Vevo channel in April 2014. She worked with busbee, Jarrad Rogers, Mike Del Rio, and other noteworthy producers for her album. Her debut EP Young Blood was released on April 22, 2014, with the lead single "Young Blood". Her EP peaked at No. 2 on the iTunes pop albums chart. Her EP had a debut peak on Billboard 200 at No. 64. She contributed her voice towards the audio book for Jennifer Donnelly's new book, Deep Blue: Songspell and a promotional song for it called "Open Your Eyes". Miller opened up for Demi Lovato on select cities for her Demi World Tour. In 2015, Miller was named Radio Disney's newest Next Big Thing artist. She appeared on Disney Channel many times with it and promoted her album with it as well. Her debut single "Young Blood" won the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards for "Best Song to Rock Out to With Your BFF". Miller released her debut album, Not an Apology, on July 24, 2015, on Hollywood Records. The album peaked at No. 7 on the Billboard 200. On April 24, 2015, it was announced that Miller would accompany Debby Ryan and Natalie La Rose as opening acts for the summer leg of Fifth Harmony's The Reflection Tour, which began on July 15 in Louisville, Kentucky. In July 2015, Miller was chosen by public vote to be the next Vevo Lift artist. Bea finished the tour in late August. 2016–present: Chapter One: Blue, Chapter Two: Red, Chapter Three: Yellow On April 20, 2016, it was announced that Miller would join Selena Gomez on her Revival Tour as an opening act along with DNCE. The tour ran from May throughout the summer. Miller also announced that she would be hosting meet and greets titled "Tea With Bea". Miller teased her upcoming second studio album on Twitter in 2016. Miller released a non-album single "Yes Girl" on May 20, 2016. Miller performed "Yes Girl" and another song titled "Song Like You" numerous times on the Revival Tour. Her song "This Little Light of Mine" was featured in a 2016 advertising campaign for 3 Musketeers."‘X Factor’ Star Bea Miller & 3 Musketeers Gets Kids Talking Again," Radar Online, December 14, 2016. On February 24, 2017, she released an EP, "Chapter One: Blue" which features "Song Like You," "Burning Bridges," and "I Can't Breathe." Her upcoming EPs, "Chapter Two: Red" and "Chapter Three: Yellow," will also contain three singles each. "Chapter Two: Red" is expected to drop in May 2017, while "Chapter Three: Yellow" is expected to drop in August 2017. Finally, the entire project will come together in November when all 9 previously released tracks and 3 new ones will drop. Personal life In 2015, Miller began dating American singer Jacob Whitesides. The couple broke up in May of 2016, after one year of dating. She is the daughter of two moms and has two adopted little sisters. Wetpaint, Inc.|date=2012-11-27|work=Wetpaint, Inc.|access-date=2017-03-22|language=en-US}} Discography Albums Extended plays Singles Promotional singles Music videos Filmography Awards and nominations Tours ' Opening act ' * Demi Lovato – Demi World Tour (2014)"Bea Miller Details Surreal Friendship With Demi Lovato," Fuse TV, January 5, 2015. * Fifth Harmony – The Reflection Tour (2015)Brie Hiramine, "Debby Ryan Is Going on Tour With Fifth Harmony," J-14, April 24, 2015. * Selena Gomez – Revival Tour (2016)Mike Wass, "Bea Miller Is The Opener For Selena Gomez’s ‘Revival Tour’," Idolator, April 20, 2016. Official Account * Bea Miller on Facebook * Bea Miller on Twitter * Bea Miller on Instagram * Bea Miller on Insstar.com * Bea Miller on Buzzcent.com * Bea Miller on Instagweb.com * Bea Miller on Insstars.com Notes References Category:1999 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American female guitarists Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:The X Factor (U.S. TV series) contestants Category:Hollywood Records artists